Walk to Freedom
by SpirtHowler
Summary: Former countries are removed and put in a camp deep in the Australian outback. Prussia has unknowingly avoid them. Until now. With Germany announced as the sole personification he is taken by the agents to a camp where he meets the American twins. And with the unveiling of a project that shakes the nations to their core and begins the birth of a whole new world.


_Walk To Freedom_

_Summary:_

_Former countries are removed and put in a camp deep in the Australian outback. Prussia has unknowingly avoid them. Until now. With Germany announced as the sole personification he is taken by the agents in the shadows and is taken to a camp where he meets the American twins. And with the unveiling of a project that shakes the nations to their core and begins the birth of a whole new world._

_Notes: _

_Personification: North (Union)_

_Human Name: James Adam Jones_

_Appearance Age: 8_

_Actual Age: 153_

P_ersonification: South (Confederacy)_

_Human Name: Gracie Elizabeth Jones_

_Appearance Age: 8_

_Actual Age: 153_

_*Also any former nations that appear are from a list on Wikipedia _

_Prologue _

Prussia had the rumors of the nations like Grandpa Rome disappearing, vanishing from sight the minute you turn your back, everyone had. He had been living in concealed fear at first when he was erased from the map. He slowly forgot about the rumors after living 4 years without incident. Even after the wall fell, and he was rejoined with his brother. Even after Germany was declared the full representative of the nation. It wasn't until 4 months after Germany was announced as the whole Germanic nation did they pluck him right out of the crowded streets of Berlin and into what smelled like a rental car. When the smell of jet fuel filtered through the air conditioned vehicle, he felt the wet rag block his airways as unconsciousness took over he felt the lightness of a body in flight. When the wheels of the plane touched down the unused, old, and abandoned runway. When the darkness began to slowly transition into blurs of color, the frigid cold air was replaced by the scorching heat of the sun that immediately burned his eyes upon exposure.

The landscape was covered with brittle red dirt that rolled over the dead shrubs that dotted the land around them, crowding around the thin scraggly trees that seemed to clutter the horizon. The dirt seemed to burn through the rubber soles of his shoes as the two armed men marched him to the cluster of dry trees. A lone man dressed in a newly ironed white suit stood like a marble statue at the opening between the trees. The man's smile was a like a demon as he sized Prussia up like a piece of meat. "Welcome to the Camp," he paused taking the papers from the armed man on his left "...Prussia. I'm Mr. Kong, the founder of this camp, I know this must be terribly frightening but," he waved the his hand forward beckoning a woman dressed in all white who was carrying a bundle of clothes. "Our mission here is to protect you from the dangers of war and greed."

The woman smiled as she gripped his arm with her talon like claws, pulling him past the tree line and into camp's clearing. There was a singular road with small wooden barracks on either side of the well worn path until it ended at a large white house that towered over the other small buildings. He could sense that his movements were being tracked. The first sign of any other life besides the staff, was the thin young girl with familiar blue eyes that darted across the path. Following her appearance, the adults appeared from doorways and behind buildings leaning heavily on smooth walking sticks with gazes that seemed too dead to really _see_ him. She tugged sharply on his arm like she was going to rip off his bicep if he didn't move.

Inside the barracks there were metal cots crammed into the open space while thin blankets adorned the ones located on the perimeter of the room. The woman in white shoved the clothes into his hands before leaving in a brisk manner, as if she had more pressing matters to worry about than making sure he was clothed. Spotting the girl from earlier, he moved over to the corner where two bodies were crammed onto the cot. Crouching down onto the adjacent bed two identical heads arose from threadbare grey blankets. Both of them shared the same wheat blonde hair and sapphire eyes of a western nation. The boy eyed him suspiciously for a split second like he was making an important decision but just like that, he seemed to make up his mind.

"Who are you?" he grunted, his voice cracking from disuse. Prussia tried to slouch as to appear non threatening to the young children.

"I'm Prussia," he smiled holding his hand out, only for the pair to stare back at him in blatant confusion "And you are?" he pressed motioning towards the male.

"I'm North," he twisted his body upward to the girl who was hunched above him " and this is South." she bit the chapped skin of her lip before digging her nails into her brother's skin.

"Devil here." she whispered tugging on his arm as the blond sat up.

"The devil isn't back, he left to go find someone named Czechoslovakia yesterday." Dismissing the notion before he turned his undivided attention back to Prussia.

"No!" She screamed jumping up to her feet as the cot creaked below them. "Devil is back he got new soul!" She cried smacking North's hand away from the dirt stained white dress she was wearing. North grunted as he grabbed a handful of fabric and pulled her back down, covering her filthy mouth with his hand, "Be quiet sis, if they hear you, they'll take you away again." He whispered urgently.

Momentarily she seemed to deflate. The moment was lost when a shot cut through the stale air, both children going rigid as they jumped to their feet. "Get changed, Mr. Kong doesn't like clothes from the outside." North warned as he pulled his sister to the door hovering on the steps for the older nation. Prussia frowned changing into the uniform the consisted of loose white pants and a matching shirt. Wrinkling his nose, he folded the blue uniform under the bed for safe keeping before hurrying out the door.

All those who were inside emerged in the doorways standing on the steps as a large white Arabian horse move over the worn path, tied to the saddle by rope was a bone thin male with dark hair and skin burnt by the sun. He stumbled as he walked behind the horse and it's rider till he stopped in front of tripping on his feet, he collapsed onto the ground, burnt face upturned toward the man.

The man produced a gun from the inside jacket pocket of his suit, switching the safety off and placing the muzzle against the man's head. "You endangered those in this camp and I'm afraid," he paused turning to look at the white haired nation. "You will have to be our example." he spoke clearly, even as he pulled the trigger and watched as the body dropped. South grabbed North's hand, tightening her grip when the devil's gaze passed over, while Prussia's eyes remained locked on the blood from the bullet wound as the former nation was dragged away by the horse.

"I told you..." she whispered as the older personifications pooled unto the path. Her brother however, remained silent averting his eyes while tugging her past the crowds, following the path to the small building next to the house.


End file.
